Дилан, Боб
, Миннесота США |Дата смерти = |Место смерти = |Годы активности = 1962 — наст. время |Страна = |Профессии = , , , вокалист |Жанры = Фолк (1962—1964) Фолк-рок (1965—1966) Кантри-рок (1967—1970) Фолк-рок (1973—1978) Христианский рок (1979—1981) Рок (1982—1991) Фолк (1992—1993) Рок (1994 — настоящее время) |Псевдонимы = Elston Gunnn, Blind Boy Grunt, Lucky Wilbury/Boo Wilbury, Elmer Johnson, Jack Frost, Jack Fate, Willow Scarlet, Robert Milkwood Thomas, Tedham Porterhouse, Sergei Petrov |Лейблы = Columbia Records, Asylum Records |Награды = } |Сайт = Официальный сайт |Викисклад = }} Боб Дилан ( , при рождении Роберт Аллен Циммерман, ; род. 24 мая 1941, Дулут, Миннесота) — американский автор-исполнитель песен, поэт, художник, киноактёр. Культовая фигура в рок-музыке на протяжении пяти десятилетий . Многие его песни, такие как «Blowin' in the Wind» и «The Times They Are a-Changin'», стали гимнами движения за гражданские праваDylan sang Blowin’ In The Wind at the Washington D.C. concert, January 20, 1986, which marked the inauguration of Martin Luther King Day. Gray, 2006, The Bob Dylan Encyclopedia, pp. 63-64. и антивоенного движения в США . По данным опроса журнала Rolling StoneRolling Stone | Search Articles, Artists, Reviews, Videos, Music and Movies — является второй (после The Beatles) по значимости фигуройGreatest Artists of All Time | Rolling Stone Music | Lists в истории рок-музыки. Биография Детство и юность Роберт Аллен Циммерман родился 24 мая 1941 года в городке Дулут (штат Миннесота) в семье мелкого торговца. Родители музыканта Абрахам Циммерман и Беатриса Стоун активно участвовали в жизни небольшой местной еврейской общины. Его предки — евреи, выходцы из Российской империи: дедушка и бабушка по линии отца, Зигман и Анна Циммерман, уехали в США из Одессы (ныне — Украина) в связи с еврейскими погромами 1905 года. По материнской линии предки были литовскими евреями (Беньямин и Либба Эдельштейн), эмигрировавшими в 1902 году. В автобиографии Боб Дилан пишет, что род его бабушки по материнской линии происходит из Турции, где носил фамилию Киргиз. В 1947 году отец Роберта заболел полиомиелитом, и семья переехала в соседний город Хиббинг. В детстве Роберт много слушал музыкальные передачи c записями блюзов. Особенно его впечатлила фолк-музыка Хэнка Уильямса и Вуди Гатри. Вуди Гатри очень повлиял на Боба Дилана. На начальном этапе своего музыкального становления большая часть репертуара Дилана состояла из композиций Гатри. Также Боб перенимал манеру пения и некоторые гитарные приёмы Гатри, хотя в жизни они встречались один раз, когда Дилан навестил его в психлечебнице. Он осваивает азы игры на гитаре, его излюбленным инструментом становится губная гармошка. В возрасте десяти лет он написал первые стихи. Учась в средней школе, Боб выступает в составе различных коллективов, исполнявших народную музыку в кафе и барах. Музыкальные занятия он продолжает и после поступления в Университет Миннесоты (1959). За свою карьеру он использовал несколько псевдонимов. Но основным его псевдонимом, под которым его знает весь мир, стал Боб Дилан, где, по некоторым данным, самим Диланом с некоторого времени опровергаемым, фамилией стало имя любимого поэта Дилана Томаса. Фолк-музыка После поездки в Денвер Дилан твёрдо решил стать профессиональным музыкантом. В январе 1961 года он приехал в Нью-Йорк. Довольно быстро его имя стало популярным в Гринвич-Виллидж. Вышедший в феврале 1962 года дебютный альбом «Bob Dylan» состоял, за исключением двух собственных песен, из перепевок песен классического фолк- и блюз-репертуара. Удивление вызывала нарочито разговорная манера исполнения, в которой они были исполнены. В августе 1962 года певец официально сменил имя на Боб Дилан . Для следующего альбома, «The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan», Дилан написал в течение года значительное число «протестных» песен с политическим подтекстом. Насчёт музыкального оформления этих песен музыкант и его импресарио разошлись во мнениях. Музыкант пытался записывать рок-н-ролл с группой гитаристов и ударников, однако под давлением импресарио альбом был выпущен как акустическая запись фолк-мелодий с сопровождением гитары и иногда губной гармоники. thumb|250px|Боб Дилан и [[Джоан Баез, август 1963 года ]] Несмотря на музыкальный консерватизм и довольно сырую манеру исполнения, «The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan» стал водоразделом в истории фолк-музыки и весьма заметным и значительным явлением в культуре и обществе, занял 22-е место в американских музыкальных чартах и со временем достиг «платинового статуса». Если на первом альбоме только две песни были написаны Диланом, то на втором, наоборот, чужими были всего две песни (американская народная «Corrina, Corrina» и «Honey, Just Allow Me One More Chance» Генри Томаса, переработанная Диланом). Весьма интересна история знаменитой песни «Masters of War». Оригинальный её текст был написан Бобом Диланом на музыку английской народной песни «Nottamun Town», оставленную им почти без изменений. Тем самым личностному антивоенному протесту придавалась народная, фольклорная глубина, что превращало песню в настоящий антивоенный гимн. В 2002-м году альбом попал в число 50-ти музыкальных записей, отобранных Библиотекой Конгресса США для Национального реестра записей. Журнал Rolling Stone поместил альбом на 97-е место в списке 500 величайших альбомов всех времён. Альбом оказался очень своевременен как в музыкальном, так и в смысловом отношении. Апокалиптические видения «ядерной зимы» в «A Hard Rain’s a-Gonna Fall» оказались особенно актуальными в месяцы Карибского кризиса (уже в начале ХХI века текст этой песни был включён в английскую школьную программу по американской литературе). В стране набирало силу движение за гражданские права чернокожих. В этих условиях большой резонанс получила песня Дилана «Blowin’ in the Wind» в исполнении трио Peter, Paul & Mary. Свои версии этой песни записали такие своеобразные музыканты, как Марлен Дитрих, Элвис Пресли, Этта Джеймс, Стиви Уандер и Долли Партон. Под впечатлением от неё звезда ритм-энд-блюза Сэм Кук написал центральное произведение соул-музыки 1960-х — «A Change Is Gonna Come», величавый гимн борьбы чернокожих за равенство. Однако основным исполнителем песен Дилана в эти годы была его невеста, Джоан Баез, значительная часть репертуара которой в то время принадлежала перу Дилана. «Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan» произвёл большое впечатление не только на любителей фолк-музыки и не только в США. Кумиры британской публики The Beatles, по свидетельству Джорджа Харрисона, заслушали его до дыр. Альбом Дилана научил ливерпульскую четвёрку, что содержанием популярной музыки могут быть не только романтические чувства мужчины и женщины. По примеру Дилана «битлы» стали экспериментировать с песнями и усложнять свой репертуар. Между тем в начале 1964 года выходит новый альбом протестных песен Дилана «The Times They Are A-Changing», за которым через несколько месяцев последовал диск «Another Side of Bob Dylan», в музыкальной ткани которого появляются вкрапления блюза и ритм-энд-блюза. Под влиянием чтения Джона Китса и Артюра Рембо слова песен Дилана становятся всё более литературными и суггестивными. Впервые в истории музыки суть не излагается прямым текстом, а передаётся сцеплениями сложных образов. Иногда слово следует за словом, будто «поток сознания». Переход к фолк-року На рубеже 1964 и 1965 годов на вершину американских чартов продаж (Billboard Hot 100) одна за другой поднимаются ро́ковые кавер-версии дилановских песен, например, «Mr. Tambourine Man» (в исполнении американцев The Byrds). В последней песне содержалось зерно психоделической музыки: слова её недоступны для однозначного толкования, что заставило многих заключить, что они были написаны под воздействием наркотиков (LSD). Широкая популярность этих аранжировок, вкупе с прослушиванием нового материала The Beatles, побудили Дилана собрать команду рок-музыкантов и перейти от акустической фолк-музыки к фолк-року. Эта перемена в полной мере сказалась в его альбоме «Bringing It All Back Home» (март 1965 года), который был с недоумением воспринят в среде поклонников фолк-музыки. Выступление Дилана с рок-номерами на в Ньюпорте было встречено шквальным свистом. Публика ожидала от него новых песен с налётом политического протеста, в то время как сам поэт направлялся в совершенно другом направлении. Великая рок-трилогия Летом 1965 года Дилан выпускает свой первый полноценный рок-альбом «Highway 61 Revisited». На протяжении нескольких лет мир рок-музыки переваривал революционный заряд этой пластинки. В серьёзных литературных журналах стали появляться статьи, разбирающие слова песен Дилана. Подсчитано, что с 1964 по 1966 более сотни различных артистов перепевали его новые песни. Выходу «Highway 61 Revisited» предшествовал сингл «Like a Rolling Stone» (прослушать фрагмент) (2-е место в США), который тоже был революционным во многих отношениях. Помимо пронзительной поэтичности текста и мощного рок-н-ролльного бита, этот шестиминутный сингл положил конец той эпохе, когда синглами не выпускались песни, превышающие по продолжительности три минуты. В 2004 году эта песня возглавила составленный по опросу журнала Rolling Stone список 500 лучших песен всех времён. (В аналогичном перечне альбомов «Highway 61 Revisited» занял четвёртое место). С осени 1965 по весну 1966 года у Дилана был весьма плотный гастрольный график. Одновременно развивался бурный роман с начинающей актрисой киностудии Энди Уорхола — Эди Седжвик, про которую, видимо, была написана его выдающаяся баллада «Just Like a Woman». Певец чувствовал, что для проведения масштабного рок-турне ему необходима достойная команда музыкантов. Осенью 1965 он стал гастролировать с блюз-группой The Hawks («ястребы»), которая вскоре переменила название на The Band («команда») и с большим успехом сопровождала его в течение ряда лет. Наиболее насыщенным получилось турне по Великобритании, в ходе которого Дилан отыграл свой самый знаменитый концерт, в Манчестере, во время которого кто-то из толпы крикнул ему «Иуда!» (намёк на его отход от протестных гимнов начала шестидесятых), на что участники The Band виртуозно ответили исступлённо-яростным исполнением «Like a Rolling Stone». До 1998 года запись этого исторического концерта можно было приобрести только в качестве бутлега. То же самое касается множества замечательных песен, которые Дилан исполнял на концертах, но которым не было суждено войти в его студийные альбомы. В мае 1966 года вышел двойной рок-альбом Дилана «Blonde on Blonde», который во многом развивал темы предыдущих двух. Сам музыкант описал звучание альбома как «that wild, thin mercury sound» («тот дикий, утончённый ртутный звук»). Вскоре стали говорить о наличии в его творчестве своеобразной рок-трилогии («Bringing It All Back Home», «Highway 61 Revisited», «Blonde on Blonde»), которую принято считать его величайшим свершением и одним из крупнейших явлений в американской культуре XX-го столетия. Между рок-критиками давно не затихает спор, какой из альбомов трилогии следует считать вершиной дилановского творчества. Кантри-рок thumb|200px|Боб, Джоан и [[Карлос Сантана]] 29 июля 1966 года Дилан попал в мотоаварию и вынужден был свернуть гастрольную деятельность. Сообщалось, что его состояние было критическим и что несчастный случай привёл к временной амнезии, хотя подлинная тяжесть полученных травм остаётся поводом для кривотолков. Некоторые биографы полагают, что этот несчастный случай был использован Диланом как предлог для того, чтобы переосмыслить направление своей музыкальной деятельности и провести как можно больше времени в загородном доме с семьей (к тому времени он был женат и у него было несколько детей). Во время этого периода затворничества Дилана навещали участники The Band. В течение нескольких месяцев они записывали с ним как новые песни (тексты которых стали гораздо более прозрачными), так и вариации традиционных народных мелодий. Эти записи свидетельствуют о наметившемся отходе Дилана от рок-музыки в сторону кантри. Официально они не были выпущены, но циркулировали в качестве бутлегов, и только в 1975 году лейбл Columbia Records пресек незаконное распространение путём выпуска официальной версии «Basement Tapes» («плёнок из подвала»). Собственно, тогда в мире рок-музыки впервые и появилось такое понятие, как бутлег. В декабре 1967 года в продажу поступил долгожданный альбом со свежими песнями Дилана — «John Wesley Harding» (2-е место в США, 1-е место в Великобритании), который положил начало новому направлению популярной музыки — кантри-року. Хотя большинство рок-музыкантов отнеслось без энтузиазма к очередному повороту в музыкальном развитии Дилана, камерное звучание этого диска и его нарочито незамысловатая лирика (зачастую с библейским подтекстом) произвели большое впечатление на музыкантов из южных штатов США. Скажем, визитной карточкой Джими Хендрикса стала утяжелённая версия вошедшей в этот альбом песни «All Along the Watchtower»; сам Дилан признал его обработку лучшей из всех. Увлечение Дилана американской народной музыкой привело его в столицу кантри — Нэшвилл. Здесь он мог записываться с ведущими сессионными музыкантами этого направления, а также с легендарным Джонни Кэшем. Добиваясь чистоты звука, на время записи нового альбома он изменил тембр своего голоса и даже бросил курить. Вышедший в 1969 году альбом «Nashville Skyline» был ближе по звучанию к традиционному кантри, нежели к кантри-року. Он смутил многих поклонников Дилана (которые находили его новый материал неровным по качеству), однако выпущенная синглом песня «Lay Lady Lay» пользовалась успехом у публики и вошла в лучшую десятку поп-чартов США. Эта песня предназначалась Диланом для кинодрамы «Полуночный ковбой», на отдельные темы которой и намекает весьма рискованный по тем временам текст. Творческий кризис После нэшвилльского периода музыкальное развитие Дилана зашло в тупик. По-видимому, 30-летнему музыканту было неясно, в какую сторону двигаться дальше. На его двойном альбоме «Self-Portrait» (июнь 1970) были перемешаны новые песни, вновь записанные старые хиты, концертные записи и кавер-версии песен других исполнителей. На музыкальную общественность альбом произвёл самое удручающее впечатление. Стали поговаривать, что с концом шестидесятых выдохся и их главный музыкальный локомотив — Боб Дилан. Уже в октябре 1970 Дилан выпустил новый альбом «New Morning», призванный реабилитировать его в глазах публики после громкого провала «Self-Portrait». Это был шестой альбом Дилана, возглавивший британские чарты продаж. Тогда же в продажу поступил его экспериментальный роман «Тарантул», написанный под влиянием Джека Керуака. В августе 1971 музыкант отыграл на грандиозном концерте, устроенном Джорджем Харрисоном в помощь обездоленным жителям Бангладеш. После этого на протяжении года про него почти ничего не было слышно. В 1973 году Дилан дебютировал в кино, сыграв в фильме «Пэт Гэрретт и Билли Кид» и написав для него гимн «Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door» («достучаться до небес», 4-е место в США). Эта песня вошла в золотой фонд рок-музыки и впоследствии исполнялась десятками артистов — от Боба Марли и Роджера Уотерса до U2, Guns N’ Roses и Avril Lavigne. Концертная деятельность и «Blood on the Tracks» thumb|170px|Боб Дилан в [[Роттердаме в 1978 году]] В это время истёк контракт Дилана с Columbia Records, и он поспешил сменить лейбл. Вдогонку ему Columbia выпустила подборку «Dylan», в которую вошёл, кажется, самый худший материал, записанный Диланом в прежние годы и отсеянный им из окончательных версий своих альбомов. На вновь созданом лейбле Дэвида Гиффена музыкант записал и выпустил первый студийный альбом за три с половиной года — «Planet Waves» (1974). Это был первый его диск, дебютировавший на верхней строчке Billboard 200. Большинство песен были вдохновлены непростыми отношениями с женой Сарой (их брак близился к распаду). Для раскрутки нового альбома Дилан и The Band пустились в длительный тур по США, который стал самым коммерчески успешным в истории рок-н-ролла. На концертах исполнялись не только старые и новые песни Дилана, но и главные хиты Робби Робертсона из The Band — такие, как «The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down» и «The Weight». Восторженный приём, оказанный Дилану во время гастролей по США, вдохновил Гиффена выпустить двойной концертный диск «Before the Flood», записанный во время этого турне. Между тем, вернувшись из турне, Дилан примирился с Columbia Records и приступил к записи своего пятнадцатого студийного альбома — «Blood on the Tracks». Впервые с середины 1960-х песни носили пронзительно-исповедальный характер, что было не в последнюю очередь обусловлено неурядицами в семейной жизни Дилана. На таких дорожках, как «Tangled Up in Blue», было видно, насколько вырос Дилан за последние годы в качестве вокалиста. В начале 1975 года альбом возглавил хит-парад американских альбомов и стал одним из самых прибыльных релизов за всю карьеру Дилана. Критики сравнивали «Blood on the Tracks» с пластинками его эпохальной рок-трилогии середины шестидесятых; некоторые утверждают, что это его самый продуманный и совершенный альбом. На волне этого триумфа Дилан и Робертсон загорелись планом организовать грандиозный концертный тур, который должен был превзойти предыдущий по всем показателям. К участию в этом проекте, помимо The Band, были привлечены Джоан Баез, Джони Митчелл, Мик Ронсон и Аллен Гинзберг. По ходу дела Дилан наспех записал шестнадцатый студийный альбом «Desire», который царил на вершине чартов на протяжении пяти недель. Турне под названием Rolling Thunder Review началось осенью 1975 и закончилось 25 ноября 1976 года в Сан-Франциско прощальным концертом The Band, который был озаглавлен «последний вальс» («The Last Waltz»). Помимо Дилана, здесь выступили Нил Янг, Ван Моррисон, Джони Митчелл, Эрик Клэптон и Мадди Уотерс. Режиссёр Мартин Скорсезе выпустил об этом событии один из самых знаменитых концертных фильмов в истории музыки. thumb|left|170px|Боб Дилан в 1984 году Восьмидесятые годы: христианство Хотя The Band прекратили концертную деятельность, Дилан на протяжении 1978 года продолжал выступать по всей стране, причём мнения наблюдателей об этих концертах были далеко неоднозначными. На исходе года 37-летний музыкант объявил о том, что ему заново открылись истины христианства. Начиная с записанной в 1979 году c гитаристом Марком Нопфлером пластинки «Slow Train Coming», на его альбомах начинают преобладать песни религиозной тематики. В своих новых работах Дилан гневно обрушивался на проституцию и порнографию. Многие восприняли это как ханжество. Например, Джон Леннон написал одну из своих последних песен «Serve Yourself» («служи себе самому») как ответ на дилановский призыв «Gotta Serve Somebody» («надо служить кому-то»). Разочарованный негативными откликами о своих новых работах, Дилан находил отдушину в непрерывной концертной деятельности. Так, в 1985 году он едва ли не первым из западных рокеров выступал в Советском Союзе, на становление рок-музыки в котором оказал большое влияние через посредство таких поклонников своего творчества, как Борис Гребенщиков и Майк Науменко. В американском туре 1986 года его сопровождал Том Петти с группой The Heartbreakers, в 1987 году он гастролировал вместе с Grateful Dead, а в 1988 г. выступал в составе супергруппы The Traveling Wilburys (Харрисон, Орбисон, Петти, Линн). В том же году Дилан объявил о том, что начинает «бесконечное турне» (the never-ending tour), которое поначалу включало по 200 концертов в год и фактически продолжается (хотя и с меньшим размахом) до сегодняшнего дня. Девяностые годы: чествования thumb|250px|Боб Дилан на [[стокгольмском концерте 1996 года]] После провала амбициозного диска «Under the Red Sky» (1990), к записи которого были привлечены Элтон Джон и другие звёзды, Дилан не переступал порог студий звукозаписи в течение семи лет. Он продолжал выступать с концертами и всё больше времени уделял своему увлечению живописью. В начале 1997 г. новостные агентства передали тревожную новость о том, что Дилан был госпитализирован с острым перикардитом. По словам самого музыканта, он уже «приготовился увидеть Элвиса», как его состояние улучшилось. К началу осени он был уже в состоянии совершить путешествие в Болонью, где папа Иоанн Павел II произнёс перед двухсоттысячной толпой проповедь, основанную на темах дилановского гимна «Blowin’ in the Wind». В декабре выздоровевшего музыканта принял президент Билл Клинтон, который вручил ему награду Центра Кеннеди. Клинтон отметил: «Дилан повлиял на людей моего поколения больше, чем любой другой представитель творческой профессии». В конце 1997 года Дилан выпустил первый за десятилетие альбом новых песен — «Time Out of Mind». Он был спродюсирован Дэниэлем Лануа, известным по своей многолетней работе с рок-группой U2. На этом альбоме Дилан звучит как начинающий артист, отсылки к его прежним работам практически отсутствуют. Обращает на себя внимание, что до неузнаваемости изменился его голос. Критики единогласно провозгласили новые песни Дилана лучшими с момента выхода «Desire», а журнал «Newsweek» поместил фотографию музыканта на обложку очередного номера. Обозреватель «Chicago Tribune» сравнил своё впечатление от прослушивания «Time Out of Mind» с тем, которое оставляет просмотр фильма Дэвида Линча или чтение романа Сэмюэля Беккета. В начале 1998 года альбому были присуждены три награды «Грэмми», в том числе в самой престижной номинации — «альбом года». Два года спустя Дилан выиграл кинопремии «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус» за новую песню «Things Have Changed», написанную к фильму «Вундеркинды». Двухтысячные thumb|180px|Дилан на рок-фестивале в [[Витория (Испания)|Виктории, 2010 год]] 11 сентября 2001 года ознаменовалось не только террористическими атаками в США, но и выходом 31-го студийного альбома Боба Дилана, «Love and Theft» («Любовь и Кража»), который был очень тепло принят публикой и критиками. Дилан, известный своим отрицательным отношениям к современным студийным «примочкам», самостоятельно спродюсировал этот альбом под псевдонимом «Джек Фрост». Наблюдателей порадовало, что с годами музыкант расширяет свой стилевой диапазон: на этом диске особенно заметно влияние джаза. Дилан (под псевдонимом «Сергей Петров») и Ларри Чарльз написали сценарий к фильму «Шоу века» (2003), в котором сыграли — помимо самого Дилана — такие актёры, как Пенелопа Крус, Джессика Ланж и Вэл Килмер. Этот фильм не впечатлил кинокритиков. В октябре 2004 года состоялась презентация первой части дилановской автобиографии «Хроники»Рецензия в журнале FUZZ № 5(152), 2006 год . В сентябре 2005 года Би-би-си показало документальный телефильм Мартина Скорсезе «Нет пути домой» о жизни и творчестве молодого Дилана. В 2006 году начались съёмки посвящённого Дилану байопика «Меня там нет». В этой картине заняты Кейт Бланшетт, Кристиан Бэйл, Ричард Гир и Хит Леджер. 29 августа 2006 года состоялся релиз альбома «Modern Times», который завершает трилогию альбомов, начатую «Time Out of Mind» и продолженную «Love and Theft». Этот альбом вошёл в историю, дебютировав на первой строчке в Billboard 200. Таким образом, 65-летний Боб Дилан стал самым возрастным артистом, которому удалось покорить американские чарты продаж. Вокал музыканта стал ещё более грубым, однако это не повлияло на оценку данной записи музыкальными критиками. Скажем, журнал Rolling Stone назвал «Modern Times» лучшим диском года, а Американская академия звукозаписи присудила Дилану премию «Грэмми» за лучшее сольное рок-исполнение. В апреле 2008 года Боб Дилан получил Пулитцеровскую премию «за выдающееся влияние на популярную музыку и американскую культуру, отмеченное лирическими композициями исключительной поэтической силы»Взгляд. В 2010 году по результатам голосования Newsweek Love and Theft Боба Дилана занял второе место в номинации «Лучший альбом десятилетия»http://bob-dylan.ru/news/love-adn-theft-hits-the-charts . 28 апреля 2009 года вышел новый альбом Дилана «Together Through Life» . 29 мая 2012 года 44-й президент США Барак Обама наградил музыканта Президентской медалью Свободы, одной из высших гражданских наград ШтатовБобу Дилану вручили главную награду США. Награды Грэмми Зал славы Грэмми В зал славы Грэмми входят записи, имеющие важное историческое значение. Необходимое условие: разница между временем, когда была сделана запись, и временем включения её в зал, должна составлять не менее 25 лет. Зал славы рок-н-ролла Боб Дилан вошёл в Зал славы рок-н-ролла в 1988 году. Кроме того, в списке 500 песен, повлиявших на рок-н-ролл, присутствуют пять его записей. Кинопремии * 2000 — Премия «Золотой глобус» за лучшую песню («Things Have Changed», Вундеркинды) * 2001 — Премия «Оскар» за лучшую песню к фильму («Things Have Changed», Вундеркинды) Прочее Интересные факты * Хантер Томпсон не только посвятил Бобу Дилану свою книгу «Страх и отвращение в Лас-Вегасе», но и завещал, чтобы на его похоронах прозвучала песня Дилана «Mr. Tambourine Man». * Множество артистов исполняли кавер-версии песен Дилана. Наиболее известными стали «Mr. Tambourine Man» в исполнении The Byrds, «All Along the Watchtower» в версии Джими Хендрикса. Также песни Дилана исполняли The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, The White Stripes, Guns N’ Roses, Линк Рэй, Джордж Харрисон, Патти Смит, Ministry, Green Day, Manfred Mann’s Earth Band, My Chemical Romance, Mix Band, Мильва. * Немецкий фильм «Достучаться до небес» получил название в честь одноимённой песни Боба Дилана. * Боб Дилан не раз номинировался на Нобелевскую премию по литературеМузыкант Боб Дилан претендует на Нобелевскую премию по литературе. * Авторитетный журнал «Time», подводя итоги XX-го века, включил Дилана в сотню самых влиятельных людей этого столетия. * Джейкоб Дилан, сын Боба — вокалист рок-группы The Wallflowers. С 2008 года, после выхода сольного альбома Seeing Things, выступает с трио The Gold Mountain Rebels. * На протяжении последних 20 лет Дилан является последователем движения ХабадFishkoff, The Rebbe’s Army: Inside the World of Chabad-Lubavitch, p. 167.Bob Dylan: Tangled Up In Jews. Еврейские службы новостей сообщали, что Дилан несколько раз посещал различные хабадские синагоги во время иудейских праздников . Например, 22 сентября 2007 года на Йом-Киппур он посетил Congregation Beth Tefillah в Атланте и был вызван к Торе в шестой алие . * Дилан послужил прообразом для одного из героев анимационного фильма «Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' on Heaven's Door» . Название аниме — отсылка к одноимённой песне музыканта. * Идея назвать коллектив «Judas Priest» появилась благодаря песне Боба Дилана «The Ballad of Frankie Lee and Judas Priest» (1967). * Дилан также упоминается в песне группы «Outloudz» «I wanna meet Bob Dylan», которая участвовала в отборочном туре на конкурс Евровидение в Эстонии в 2011 году и заняла там второе место. Псевдонимы * Элстон Ганнн (Elston Gunnn) * Боб Дилан (Bob Dylan) — имя, ставшее официальным * Blind Boy Grunt * Боб Лэнди (Bob Landy) * Роберт Милквуд Томас (Robert Milkwood Thomas) * Счастливчик Уилбери (Lucky Wilbury) * Бу Уилбери (Boo Wilbury) * Джек Фрост (Jack Frost) * Сергей Петров (Sergei Petrov) Дискография # Bob Dylan — 1962 # The Freewheelin’ Bob Dylan — 1963 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # The Times They Are A-Changin' — 1964 # Another Side of Bob Dylan — 1964 Remastered: Hybrid SACD with Surround Mix # Bringing It All Back Home — 1965 Remastered: Hybrid SACD with Surround Mix # Highway 61 Revisited — 1965 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Blonde on Blonde — 1966 Remastered: Hybrid SACD with Surround Mix # John Wesley Harding — 1967 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Nashville Skyline — 1969 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Self Portrait — 1970 # New Morning — 1970 # Pat Garrett & Billy the Kid — 1973 (саундтрек) # Planet Waves — 1974 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Blood on the Tracks — 1975 Remastered: Hybrid SACD with Surround Mix # Desire — 1976 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Street Legal — 1978 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Slow Train Coming — 1979 Remastered: Hybrid SACD with Surround Mix # Saved — 1980 # Shot of Love — 1981 # Infidels — 1983 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Empire Burlesque — 1985 # Knocked Out Loaded — 1986 # Down in the Groove — 1988 # Oh Mercy — 1989 Remastered: Hybrid Stereo SACD # Under the Red Sky — 1990 # Good as I Been to You — 1992 # World Gone Wrong — 1993 # Time Out of Mind — 1997 # Love and Theft — 2001 Remastered: Hybrid SACD with Surround Mix # Modern Times — 2006 # Together Through Life — 2009 # Christmas in the Heart — 2009 # Tempest — 2012 с The Traveling Wilburys * Traveling Wilburys Vol. 1 — 1988 * Traveling Wilburys Vol. 3 — 1990 Примечания Ссылки * BobDylan.com — официальный сайт * * Биография Дилана на www.peoples.ru * Love and Theft рвет чарты. * Боб Дилан на русском языке * Русскоязычный сайт о Бобе Дилане * Expecting Rain — Dylan news & events, updated daily. * * Боб Дилан. Глава из книги В.Писигина * Статья «Разные стороны Боба Дилана». * Боб Дилан в рейтинге Rolling Stone Russia «100 лучших голосов в истории» Категория:Боб Дилан Категория:Рок-музыканты США Категория:Фолк-музыканты США Категория:Артистические псевдонимы Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Исполнители, включённые в Зал славы рок-н-ролла Категория:Исполнители, возглавлявшие Billboard 200 Категория:Лауреаты премии «Грэмми» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Золотой глобус» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» Категория:Музыканты Traveling Wilburys Категория:Авторы-исполнители США